My Fear of Snakes
by elf grrl
Summary: PLEASE READ! i promise its better then it sounds and I need some love to continue on with my writing, plz R & R... please? pouts please?


**Authors Note:** I find myself unable to resist a one shot but I really dont know what this ones about. My first ever one shot, please tell me what you think. Sweets is sniffing the paper hungrily so I need to know. Plz, r&r. Love and all that shit, me.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine exept the plot. Please dont hurt me for the plot. : ) lol

**My Fear of Snakes**

_My breath was ragged when I dared to look into his eye's. I knew I had made a mistake. I had avoided his eyes for years, afraid my feelings would show._

_Despite my discomfort I darent look away as his steel green eyes as he searched them. Noise drowned out until all I could hear was the frantic beating of my bruised heart. He'd always been so cold. Id always bitten the bait. Id met his eyes once before and was to frightened to do so again._

_He's eyes softened slightly, as if sencing my turmoil. I squirmed without moving. His past was pure pain. I knew he were the mark on his wrist. I still knew it as our eyes conversed. He could see it, and knew I didnt care. I saw him think something id thought about many night, awake in my cold lonely bed. I felt like screaming yes! Please, take, have me, and never let me go!_

_But still I was frightened. A memory of a cool snake had hurt me before. He saw my fright and grimiced. He never knew, his father, oh how he hated his father!_

_I trembled with the want, no, the need to touch him. Yet still I was frightened. His eyes nearrly tore away and the pain coursed through me, yet it had to happen. I was to scared, I must instead die alone. The eyes returned however, the distraction past. The fire that burnt there was equal to my own._

_I reefed back her eyes from his, my body visably shaking. There, I'd done it. It was over, i'd torn my amber gaze from the one who could control me with his. Already I missed even this contact, yet I steeled myself. Control Ginerva. I told myself in a mental chant. You can do this._

She left the Great Hall. Needing to be free of the buzzing inside her head caused by being in the very presence of the git she was so frightened of, yet loved so heatedly. The pain in her chest was unbearable and she stumbled into the Room of Requirment, falling onto the large black, four poster bed and making a sound that transended pain. How much longer could she keep this up? Five years she'd been hiding this emotion. She would never make it until he graduated.

She sighed his name, and in scolded her throat and scorched her tongue. _"Draco."_

_How could I forget that look in her eyes? That horrid look of fear. I knew I should be more careful. My looks were becoming to frequent, it was only a matter of time before she met them again. She hated my past, No, thats untrue, she feared my past as my father was not only in the nightmare's I dreamt evrey night, but I know hes in hers too._

_The one night I did not dream of torture by my fathers hand...the day I first caught Ginny Wealeys eyes with my own. I felt indescribable feelings the second they did so. I wanted her, more than I ever thought possible. I wanted her with a need I would go insane quite easily trying to explain. Other than it was overwheling._

_She feels the same about me, I know it. Were it not for his Father, were it not for the fear that had settled itself so firmly in the base of her heart, striking at the connection we two shared, I could prove my love to her. I was getting desprate. Soon I would graduate and never see her again. I could no longer hide from her. I will slay that snake and love Ginerva Weasley the way she deserved to be loved._

_I stood then, pushing aside any who were to close. I had to save her, before she drowned in a pit were the snake killed._

_I had to find her. Tell her I am not my father. My only worry was if I reached her in time for it to make a diffrence_

He ran from the Great Hall, his expencive shoes tapping noisely against the floor, obecting to the run, they werent bloody sneakers were they? He had to find her, he needed it. He had to kill that hiddious snake. He had to save the only love in his life.

A door suddenly loomed ahead of him, one he knew wasnt there before. He reached out and turned the handel.

_I knew who it was as soon as the door opened. I knew his breath, his footsteps. "No." I whispered. "Go away." He smirked, I could tell. The bed shifted as he sat. His hand hovered above my back. I just managed to stiffle a moan as it touched me. How the hell could I stay away from that touch._

_"I caught your eyes." He tells me huskily. "Im..."_

_"What?" I demand of him, turning to glare at his nose. He wants me to look him in the eye.I cant. I need the Malfoy to be scared of, its to depressing to look at the Draco. " Your what? Draco Malfoy, thats what." I snarled, fighting. This fear would consume me._

_Draco looked hurt. "Im not my Father Ginny." He told me. Our eyes met and I groaned, I could never say no to him now._

The Kiss was perfect. She could barely able to breath. "OhmyGodIloveyouDraco." She moaned as he kissed her neck.

"Thank Merlin for that." Draco breathed. He kissed her again, she tasted like honey and smelt like the sweetest caramel.

Her hands traced his arms up and she encircled his neck, attempting to keep herself on this planet. She licked her lips when they parted for a breath. His taste of sharp peppermint was dancing on her tongue. His hand were against her chest, slowly and subconciosly began undoing her buttons.

She in responce undid his, ripping a few with her shaking hands. "I love you too." Draco whispered with a kiss that sent her into sweet oblivion. "And no damn Snake is goin to get in my way." He promised.


End file.
